


Alex Danvers’ girlfriend

by WifeyLitchfieldDiaz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fem!reader x fem!character, Girl x Girl, Imagines, Other, male x female, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeyLitchfieldDiaz/pseuds/WifeyLitchfieldDiaz
Summary: Alex Danvers has a girlfriend, that is Cassidy Edevane.Kara and Ivory. The other characters in these imagines have fem reader girlfriends or best friends.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Reader, Kara Danvers/Reader, Winn Schott Jr./Reader, others
Kudos: 4





	1. Info

  
Hi reader!

Lots of imagines about Supergirl au. All are fem readers because Ivy am a female and it’s how I write.

ANY IDEAS, PLEASE COMMENT ON ONE OF MY WORKS AND I WILL TRY TO WRITE IT FOR YOU! DON’T BE SHY TO USE IT, I’LL RUN OUT OF IDEAS ONE DAY. 

  
Thank you.


	2. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy Edevane and Alex Danvers get into an argument before a mission, who has to say goodbye.

Alex Danvers 

* * *

Cassidy and Alex were fighting, they didn’t usually fight. Their relationship had been heathy for over 3 years now and rarely ever had fights. But when they did it was like hell had broken loose, since both of them are DEO agents and could be very stubborn, Alex especially. Most Agents would cower at Alex’s normal glare but when she was fighting with Casse everyone would avoid being within 5 metres of her at least. 

Right now they were fighting about work. The DEO was such a huge part in their life’s but it also complicated things like on some days they would barely see each other or one would get home very late at night. This time it was because Alex had barely left the DEO, she rarely went home because she was so focused on finding an alien organisation that was a danger to humans. Casse was tired of always being home alone and when Alex did come back it was for a few minutes to get some more clothes. 

“You know what, fuck you Danvers.” Cassidy seethed at Alex who was just as angry. 

“Oh so we’re back to last name basis now?” Alex mocked. They were in Alex’s office and luckily the door was closed. 

“Like it’s any different me calling you Danvers, everyone else calls you it and you seem to love being here instead of at home with me.” 

“I’m busy.” 

“Your always busy, for the past few weeks you’ve been busy here and I’m tired of it. I’ve been going to sleep and waking up alone, you’ve barely even spoken to me. And you know what, it feels like we aren’t even in a relationship anymore. And god dammit I’m lonely.” Cassidy slammed her hands on Alex’s desk, looking up slightly at the other woman. 

“I’m sorry, okay. It’s just, this case is really big and it needs my full attention.” Alex defended.

“So what, I’m just your girlfriend who should only be around when I’m suddenly important to you.” Cassidy walked away and opened the door.

“That’s not what I said.” Alex shouted as Casse walked out, both of them still very angry.   
  


* * *

A few hours past, Winn had a secure location on the aliens so it was time to get them. Though Alex and Cassidy were still in the mist of their argument, they had to put it behind them for now. 

Everyone listened to Alex, she was still pissed and people were slightly more scared of her. No one wanted to screw up and witness the wrath that she would put them through. 

“Let’s go.” J’onn dismissed them.

All Agents were in their positions, waiting for the command. The first few agents went in, they signalled that it was clear and others followed. Only midway did the they realise that it was a trap. The aliens came out and used their own weapons on the agents. A few small explosions went of and fires started, enough to cause a few distractions for the aliens to take their chances and attack. 

Gunshots went off everywhere, and many agents were down. Cassidy hid behind a crate with Seth, another agent. They knew the likeness of them getting out was low, but they weren’t going down without a fight. 

Casse and Seth used their guns to shoot at as many aliens they could see, they didn’t want to kill the aliens but these ones were dangerous to society. They ducked behind the crates every now and then for cover, this wasn’t going too well. 

“Were’s Supergirl.” Casse mumbled, though there had to be a really good reason for her to not be here right now. 

Just as Casse was about to pull the trigger again at the aliens, a bullet was fired at her and it hit. It hit her just above the bullet proof vest, the top of her chest. She looked at Seth before collapsing into his arms, she was still alive for now. He placed her onto the ground.

“Edevane, what’s your location?” One of Cassidy’s teammates asked, they must have heard the lack of gunshots.

“Behind some crates.” Casse managed before she started coughing up a scary amount of blood.

“We need immediate evac, Agent down.” Seth said that catching Alex’s attention since she was now in control of the comms at the DEO, she panicked slightly because she knew that Cassidy had entered the building.

“On their way, what’s the damage?” Alex asked because she hadn’t heard from Cassidy for a while. 

“Agent Edevane has been shot, it’s not looking good.” Seth was getting more worried as he held pressure to Casse’s wound, blood was starting to seep everywhere. 

Alex froze, Cassidy was severely injured. 

“Agent Edevane, talk to me.” Alex commanded over the comms, she needed to hear the love of her life’s voice while help was on the way. A distraction from the pain. 

“Still alive Agent Danvers, I- I uh don’t know how long though.” More blood seeped out of her mouth. 

“Your going to make it Cassidy, help is on the way. Just keep breathing and keep your eyes open.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have a bullet in your chest and blood staining your clothes. Dang, I loved this uniform.” Casse heard Alex chuckle brokenly, this was it. “Alex, I’m not making it out of here.”

“No no no, you stay strong. You can’t leave me, the last time we saw each other we were fighting.” Alex was near tears while Cassidy’s rolled freely down her paled face. 

“It was my fault, I knew that you had to focus on work and I wasn’t being fair. Don’t blame yourself. I love you Alex Danvers.” The world started to blur around her, Seth was trying to keep her awake and Alex broke down when she couldn’t contact Seth or Casse.

* * *

Many years had passed since that day. Alex visited Cassidy’s grave regularly, she still blamed herself for what happened. The last time her and Casse were happy was a month before the incident, those were the memories Alex remembered.

Then Alex was injured after a mission, she wasn’t going to make it but at least she had Kara by her side when she went. 

“Don’t be sad, I’ll finally be at peace with Cassidy.” Was Alex’s final words.   
  
She then woke up outside of her and Casse’s old apartment, she opened the door and the smell of baking cookies wrapped around her. She was quiet without meaning to but the sound of Cassidy singing brought a smile to her face. 

Casse walked out of the bedroom in only Alex’s shirt like when they were alive, she hadn’t noticed Alex yet. She was singing to the music that played in the bedroom that was loud enough to be heard in the living room. 

“You know, I’ve missed this sight.” Alex grinned and Cassidy turned at the sudden voice. She jumped into Alex’s arms.

They were finally at peace together.   
  



	3. Human being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy Edevane is with child, Alex Danvers is working. Who’s clingy?
> 
> ‘Don’t blame me, it’s the baby.’

Alex Danvers 

* * *

Cassidy and Alex have been married for just over three years, they had been together three years before that. Everything had been perfect for them, though they did have their fall outs but so does every relationship.

Then of course the danger since both of them worked for the DEO, but they were highly trained and took on anything that threaten them or their relationship. Casse was also the only agent who wasn’t scared of Alex’s glare or anything she did, though it did sometimes end in a different type of punishment from her colleagues. 

Kara had been super supportive of the relationship since she found out, Alex was never able to hide much from her sister. Kara helped plan the wedding and was like their support person that they would fall onto during tough times. 

Work hadn’t really gotten in the way either. They were able to have personal life’s that mostly carried on at work, though they tried to always be professional. 

“Oh look, it’s the love couple.” Winn groaned dramatically and Alex gave him a sharp glare, he shut up. They were in the DEO HQ.

“At least we’re not kissing or being all touchy, that you should be thankful for since only our eyes can be blessed with such sight.” Casse said equally as dramatically and Winn rolled his eyes. 

“At least I’m not fucking the director.” Winn didn’t think before he spoke and immediately regretted what he said, though he said it in a teasing manner.

“I would hope not, she’s mine.” Casse glared across at him and he chuckled nervously at the intense glare.

“Calm down, I wouldn’t sleep with him even if I was black out drunk.” Alex reassured her and Winn looked offended. 

A while passed since then. Many memories had been shared as well as arguments if one of them got injured while on a mission. Then biologically they were able to have a baby which leads to now. 

As soon as they found out that them trying for a baby succeeded, Alex had banned Cassidy from going on any missions at all no matter the circumstance. It was either that or Casse wasn’t allowed to work at the DEO until the baby was born, all because Cassidy was very stubborn when it came to her work. 

It was a weird way that they found out about the pregnancy. Casse was on a mission and she was fighting an alien, she was stabbed in the leg and shoulder so had to visit medical. Alex was fussing over her because she got hurt, refusing to go back to work until the doctor had cleared her wife to leave. 

“Everything looks fine.” Dr Hamilton said looking over Cassidy’s clipboard. Alex sighed, she knew Casse was fine but was still worried because anything could take a turn for the worst. 

“Your baby is heathy and luckily not affected, your free to go.” She said and both of the women’s eyes were wide.

“I’m sorry, did you say baby?” Alex asked in case she heard wrong. 

“Yes, Cassidy is about 3 weeks along.” She said and left the two.

“It worked! We’re having a baby.” Cassidy said excitedly but not loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear. She got up and hugged Alex who was in tears, they were finally going to have a baby. 

Alex wiped her tears, no one in the DEO was allowed to see her cry except close friends and family. She couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face.

“That was badass, fighting an alien while pregnant.” Casse said but Alex gave a the ‘look’.

“Your not going on anymore missions, we can’t risk it now you’ve already been injured. Though you shouldn’t be here right now, there are dangerous aliens locked up.” Alex went on and stopped when Casse put her hand on her shoulder.

“Not much is going to change now I’m pregnant, it’s not going to be any different than yesterday when we didn’t know. Plus I work here and you can’t keep me away, those aliens aren’t getting out any time soon.” Cassidy reassured Alex who still wasn’t convinced.

“Fine, I won’t go on any missions if I can still work here until I’m 8 months at least.”

“7 months.” Alex said hesitantly.

“Okay.” Cassidy agreed. 

About a month later they decided to tell everyone. Everyone was happy for them and Kara couldn’t stop smiling for a week. Months later it became obvious to the people around that Casse was pregnant. 

Now she is 8 months along and not allowed in the DEO on Alex’s orders. Casse got very bored fast, Eliza Danvers aka her mother-in-law was basically babysitting her since no one trusted her not to get into any trouble. 

“You know, you could go home for the next month and not have to take care of me.” Cassidy tried to persuade Eliza but failed like always. 

“That baby could be born any minute from now to a few weeks, and I wouldn’t want to go home just to have to come back soon anyway.”

“You’ve been here for over a month, not that I’m complaining because who doesn’t love mother-in-law and daughter-in-law bonding. I just hate being not being trusted to be alone, what is the worst I could possibly do.”

“Trip and fall, go into early labour, get kidnapped, the list is never ending.”

“I’m going to the DEO and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Casse grabbed her keys and walked out the door with Eliza hot on her tail. 

“Alex isn’t going to like this.” Eliza warned as they entered the building.

“She doesn’t like a lot of things.”

Cassidy walked onto the familiar DEO floor, Eliza was behind somewhere. She walked with a grin on her face, oh how Alex wasn’t going to be happy that she was here. Winn spotted her and gave her a questioning look. 

“Before you ask Alex doesn’t know and my babysitter over there somewhere.” Casse said as she reached his desk. 

“Alex is with Kara in the training room.” Winn said and grabbed the chair next to him for Casse to sit down. 

A few minutes later Casse saw Alex and Kara. Winn looked like he was preparing for the drama to start. Suddenly Cassidy didn’t feel so confident anymore. Kara was the first to notice her but seconds later so did Alex. Alex stalked over to her, Winn pushed his chair away so he wasn’t in the cross fire. 

“Your not allowed to be here.” Alex reminded her, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring slightly. 

“I know, i know.” Casse admitted but leaned back in the chair not affected by Alex.

“Then why are you here.”

“Hey, it not my fault. My body is growing a human being and that human is clingy towards you.” Casse used the baby as an excuse because it got Alex every time.

Alex huffed, she hated being so vulnerable. Eliza was debating on wether to walk towards her daughters but Alex caught sight of her and gave her the ‘did you seriously let her do this’ look. Eliza smiled innocently. 

Only one more month to go.


	4. Break my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s game night changed everything. Can Alex and Cassidy pursue relationship?
> 
> ‘Fuck you.’ ‘You already have.’

Alex Danvers

* * *

  
Cassidy and Alex had an off and on relationship. This was only because neither of them wanted to get too attached to each other when the job they do is dangerous. 

They were at Kara’s game night and the people around were guessing if a Alex and Casse were together yet. They all had their on theories on the situation but only Kara was fully informed due to Alex not being able to keep her sister out of the loop. 

“Friends with benefits, definitely.” Winn said and Lena agreed.

“A secret relationship. This is all just an act they put on.” Jimmy told them and they all took it into consideration.   
  
“Wrong, all of you.” Alex walked in the room with a bowl of chips. 

“They don’t need to put labels on anything.” Kara reminded them. 

But only minutes ago were Alex and Cassidy making out away from everyone’s eyes and ears, though that excluded Kara. They knew what they wanted, both of them knew but this was easier for them.

“This can’t go on forever.” Casse reminded Alex.

“It’s better this way. We can’t break each other’s hearts if there’s nothing there to break.” They both knew what she meant, one day one of them was going to go on a mission and not come out alive.

“This isn’t just friends though Alex, friends don’t kiss or are occasionally intimate. It doesn’t matter if one of us dies tomorrow, the other would be highly effected.” Cassidy said with one hand on Alex’s face.

“It’s apart of our jobs.”   
  
“Are you saying that you wouldn’t be effected if I died.” Cassidy asked and backed away from Alex.

“Of course I would your my friend.” Alex tried to reason. 

“Friend, so after all this time your finally going to friend zone me.” Casse didn’t get an answer so she took it as a yes, walking out and to the living room. 

They both pretended the previous events never happened.

That was two months ago now. Since then Alex and Cassidy hadn’t talked to each other unless they had to, that was mainly because of work. Cassidy had stopped going to Kara’s game nights. 

Alex didn’t need to tell Kara what happened that night since she heard, Kara hadn’t stopped with reason’s why Alex and Cassidy should be together. The time away from Cassidy made Alex realise that she messed up.

She was’t scared about who would die first- though that was a close second- she was scared to fall in love. Though she had already fallen without knowing until Casse was gone from her life. 

“Oh and don’t get me started on ‘just friends’.” Kara ranted at Alex who had zoned out. 

“I think I love her.” Kara went silent, she stared at Alex who was starting to tear up. “I didn’t want to be heartbroken so I pushed her away so I didn’t get hurt. I can’t live like this, Kara. She doesn’t even look at me unless she has to, I think I broke her heart to save my own.”   
  


* * *

Cassidy entered the DEO like usual. If she didn’t work here then she would have probably resigned and moved to a different state, but she couldn’t be that far from Alex even if Alex didn’t want anything more than friends. But now they were simply colleagues, nothing more. 

“Good morning, Casse.” Kara smiled as she flew into the building. Cassidy smiled back to be polite but got on with her day. 

There was a knock at her door later in the afternoon, she opened it without hesitation but slammed it shut a second later. Alex was there. 

Alex had known Casse for a long time, she also knew that there was no point trying to get her to open the door. She pressed her forehead against the door and spoke. 

“I’m sorry Casse, I wasn’t thinking right for the past few months. I was just scared and I thought if I friend zoned you then there wouldn’t be any heart break. I was wrong, these past two months have made me realise that I-I can’t live without you.”

Casse didn’t say anything for a few seconds. 

“No, I’m not going back to how it was. I don’t want just hook ups, Alex.” Casse said sincerely through the door. 

“I don’t want that either, god, I fucking love you so much and I was scared. Scared that you would break my heart but I don’t care anymore, break my heart a thousand times or shatter it and I’d still love you.” Alex confessed and everything was silent, she thought the silence was an answer, so she turned to leave. 

“Fuck you Danvers.” Casse annoyed as she opened the door.

They locked lips and backed into Casse’s apartment, closing the door behind them. 

“You already have.” Alex muttered and they continued.

They were able to have an official relationship after all.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy is a badass DEO agent, Alex is a director at the DEO. What happens when Cassidy hits her breaking point. 
> 
> “I don’t want to feel pain.”

Alex Danvers 

* * *

Cassidy Edevane was well known at the DEO, she wasn’t as high up as Alex Danvers but people were still scared of her. No many people could record why though, maybe it was her intense glare that almost put Alex’s to shame or it could be that she was so closed off that no one really knew her which scared them. 

Alex had never been threatened for her position at the DEO, she was close to the top and she could be scary. Then Cassidy became cold hearted, mostly. She wasn’t the same woman that would smile at everyone and let them tell her what was what. No, she was now closed off and didn’t let anyone walk over her. 

Alex still wasn’t threatened, she trusted Cassidy. Casse was 100% loyal and would die before revealing any secrets, she was well trained and didn’t show emotion while on a mission. But that didn’t stop her from wondering what had happen to Cassidy to make her like that. 

Then Alex and Cassidy were captured on a mission by Cadmus. It wasn’t just them but the two were in the same room and tied to chairs opposite one another. Then Cassidy hit her breaking point. 

“Supergirl will be here soon. I’m sure they’re all looking for us.” Alex said but lifted her head when quiet sobs came from Casse. “Are you... okay?” Alex asked, she had never seen Cassidy cry before. 

“Yeah I just wish I had some one or people that cared about me and my whereabouts. I mean you’ve got so many friends in the DEO that would take a bullet for you in a heartbeat, they are probably trying as hard as they can to find you.” Cassidy sniffled and her tears were evident on her cheeks.

“Not just me, you and everyone else they took.” Alex comforted her but Casse shook her head. 

“No, they are looking for you and would just be glad that I’m alive so I can continue my job. Well since we’re stuck here, aren’t you going to ask?” Casse said looking at Alex who looked confused at the question.

“Ask what.” 

“Why I’m so cold hearted and not the same as I used to be. Why I changed into this women who acts completely different from who I really am on the inside.” 

“It’s none of my business.” Alex answered but Cassidy continued.

“I did this to myself because I have no one. No one. My friends left because I’m apparently ‘too closed off’. And my own family is revolted by the sight of me. I changed because my family didn’t accept me, i thought if I shut up and acted how they thought I should then they would love me.” The pain and sadness was clear in her eyes as she spoke 

“But they should alway love you.” Alex shook her head at the thought of Cassidy never having someone like she has her sister Kara. 

“They did until they realised that I was different from all the other girls my age, they thought there was something mentally wrong with me. Years and years of therapy and people trying to tell me that it’s just a phase or it’s all in my head. I was fine and happy until I came out to them, they can’t even look at me now. So I became closed off so no one else would find out and hate me, I guess I don’t want to feel pain.”   
  
Alex was speechless. Cassidy liked girls and her family hated her. Though Alex had never admitted it to anyone, she found Cassidy cute and adorable even after she closed off. She had a crush on her but convinced herself that it was a small one, Casse would never like her back but her confession proved her otherwise. 

The two talked for hours, well there wasn’t much to do while waiting to be saved by the DEO. They were trained professionals but they were unarmed and tied by chains to chairs that would be too noisy to break. They got to know each other, Cassidy was out of her shell again.   
  


If only they knew what the future held for them.

* * *

“Five years ago I would have never thought we would be here.” Cassidy confessed to her wife, Alex. 

“Five years ago you were closed off and only let me in.” Alex reminded her.

“I’m back to the old old me.” Casse smiled.

“Yes the you that I would die for. And I’m pretty sure the old you wouldn’t walk around in only my shirt or actual talk to people at work instead of walking past them.”

“What can I say Danvers, you’ve changed me for the better.” Casse teased leaning closer to Alex who was momentarily paused from doing paperwork.

“Or I’ve helped you become the real you that you family suppressed.” Alex said pecking Cassidy’s lips.

They both we’re happy at last.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy Edevane hated Christmas, she always did but what if Alex could change that. 
> 
> Not finished 
> 
> ‘I hate Christmas.’

Alex Danvers 

* * *

  
Cassidy and Alex had been married for a few years now. They both knew each other for a while but they didn’t get together until Alex came out to her family and friends. That leads to now. 

Casse had always hated Christmas, her family didn’t celebrate it so she was brought up to hate that time of the year. Alex, Kara and all their friends had tried for years to get her to enjoy one Christmas at least but every time there would be an alien attack or someone couldn’t make it. 

Cassidy had said that because she was there, Christmas was cursed. She told them that it was always her fault when another Christmas failed, but they denied it. So here was another Christmas.

Casse had woken up first on Christmas Eve, her wife’s arm securely around her waist. It was Alex’s day off so Casse decided to let her sleep in since she knew that tomorrow would probably end terribly. It took a lot of wiggling to get out of Alex’s grip without waking her, she was strong but so was Casse.

She went to the wardrobe and grabbed the first thing she saw, that happened to be one of Alex’s hoodies. It of course was an oversized hoodie. She then decided to make breakfast, pancakes. When she was plating them up, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Alex. 

Alex had woken to the smell of food, she instinctively tried to pull Casse closer to her for morning cuddles but was met with cold sheets. She put some clothes on and saw Casse making pancakes. 

“They smell delicious.” Alex complimented her wife’s cooking.

Casse turned around in Alex’s arms. 


End file.
